


怦然心动 02.

by Sugarfree3



Category: JohnDo - Fandom, NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarfree3/pseuds/Sugarfree3
Summary: 首发Lofter
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Kudos: 11





	怦然心动 02.

Chapter2 

李泰容露着上身，只在脖子后面搭了条毛巾，头发还滴着水，根根分明地杵在脑袋上。他轻车熟路地坐在了徐英浩家的餐桌椅子上，拿起面前摆放的草莓味饼干，一个接一个地放进嘴里，一言不发。

好在这椅子是木制的，不然打湿后一定很难变干。坐在他旁边的金道英这样想。

不过木制的椅子坐久了挺不舒服，金道英活动了下肩膀，企图不让自己看起来太过拘谨，尽管对面有两位即使是初次相见就对自己投以炯炯目光的人。

李永钦歪着头，故意不往李泰容那边的方向看，是恨不得把余光都遮住的程度。他没想到光着膀子的前任在面对自己时表现地如此自然。他仍旧留有两人交往时嗜糖如命的小习惯，而且似乎并不打算跟自己解释一下为什么会出现在这里。

而徐英浩的心情就更加复杂了。一方面他顾及着现实里有种种情感纠葛的两位好友，另一方面他也无法忽视自己难以平复的内心波动。毕竟此时坐在斜对面的金道英几分钟前还是处在屏幕里的“虚拟人物“，几分钟过后居然就那样活生生地出现在自己面前，这种体验实属新奇。

kdyoo123看起来比视频中更显清瘦，一双灵动的眼睛里充满了好奇。四处发散的视线由远及近又盘旋于四周，兜兜转转后终于落在了徐英浩的跟前。

目光交汇后他在金道英开口之前做了自我介绍，并且起身伸出了手，绅士风度十足。金道英微微欠身予以回应，语气毕恭毕敬，即使徐英浩早就知道他姓甚名谁。

这举动无疑将正在状况之外的另外两人拉回到现实中。李永钦心里暗笑徐英浩那煞有介事的姿态，李泰容则干咳了两声，补充说：“道英，是我之前大学学弟；徐英浩和李永钦，是我，嗯……以前玩的好的朋友……”

“以前”，“玩的好”，和“朋友”，总共没提几个词，但不管哪个听起来都能把李永钦给点着，好在徐英浩及时按住了将要发作的好友。而此时金道英也多少察觉到了这两人之间非同寻常的化学反应，腼腆的微笑暂时被收起，他疑惑着要不要跟李永钦也握握手，虽然对方眼神目前正一动不动地盯着李泰容。

可他这个不怎么会察言观色的哥哥，这时候不知道脑子里在想些什么，居然拿起一块饼干冲金道英笑了笑，动作憨态可掬，“草莓味的哎，挺好吃的，你要不要也尝一块？”

李永钦忍无可忍，起身临走前他拍了下桌子，指着当事人说，“你出来，我们两个单独谈谈。”

话已至此，李泰容只好恭敬不如从命。金道英接过他手里那块饼干，将信将疑地咬了一口。

真甜，甜里还带点酸。

徐英浩哭笑不得地耸了耸肩，任由两人一前一后地走出房门，这下偌大的餐桌旁就只剩他和金道英两个人。

弥留的气氛不算友好，甚至有些尴尬。

金道英回味着口中的味道，想到自己以前尝试做的烘焙视频，他那次花了大半天时间才搞到所有原材料，又花了大半天照着网上教程一步一步地做，中途记不清换了几遍电池，才在黎明时分吃到了辛辛苦苦做出来的小点心。

味道不好评价，但最终因为素材过多剪到绝望，他只好将后半程全程加速。视频结尾处他不忘发人深省，“有些钱还是要让别人赚！” 弹幕纷纷表示很有道理。

说是这么说，但因为是视频素材，他也不后悔。毕竟作为生活区博主，构想拍摄题材很花心思，有时候想法枯竭，实在不知道拍什么时，就拍自己身边的人和事。

就比如今天，原本是李泰容求他陪着一起去派对，金道英被问烦了，后来灵机一动，索性爽快答应了。

见面后李泰容开始后悔。对方领口别着无线麦克风，手持云台，一上来就把相机对着自己，“哥跟大家打声招呼吧。”

他这才知道金道英打的是什么主意。出镜他没问题，毕竟李泰容现在也是个有头有脸的舞蹈演员；但缺素材的小博主居然是想拍“和‘富二代’相处一天是种什么样的体验”这样的标题党视频，李泰容扶了扶额。

要是换个人，他铁定不干。可对方是金道英，天生有张能言善道的嘴，不仅动之以情晓之以理，还时不时撒个娇，卖个萌，从分析目前流行的取名热潮，再到借助网络平台扩展自己的知名度，说得头头是道，也把李泰容给讲得明明白白。

毕竟封面图金道英都构思好了，灯红酒绿全部虚焦成背景，只拍李泰容的大特写，怼脸拍，美其名曰颜值即为正义。

于是两人顺理成章达成一致意见。

金道英人生经历里实属没参与过类似的场合，初来乍到，光是看到豪宅带着泳池，他心里就止不住感叹。这哪里是玩标题党，根本就是真材实料嘛。询问过后知道房主允许拍摄，于是他便取了几个镜头，剩下时间全部聚焦在主角身上。

眼见素材取得差不多了，准备打道回府时，有两个人径直朝自己和李泰容的方向走来。金道英被邀请到屋内，虽然全程一头雾水，但也隐约知道这不是久留之地。

李泰容和李永钦虽没有实际的唇枪舌战，但空气中分明有无形的刀光剑影。好在他自己没有因此被误伤到。

金道英暗自庆幸，毕竟此时这里还有另一位无辜的兄弟在陪着自己。想到这里，他不禁冲徐英浩微微一笑，莫名一种同病相怜的滋味萌生在心头。

徐英浩倒没揣摩到他眼神里这层含义。

他见金道英安安稳稳坐在椅子上吃饼干，也不说话，文文静静地也不像平时视频里那么活跃，不知道是不是有点认生，徐英浩率先打破了这一刻的安静。

“你的相机不错。”

金道英前段时间刚刚换新，为了追求更好的效果，不惜砸了重金。他没想到徐英浩注意到了这个，”谢谢，我也才买来不久。“

“好用吗？“ 徐英浩自己也有几台同品牌的微单。

”除了有点重以外，其他都挺好的……不过也可能是我缺乏锻炼。” 

金道英在视频里也常拿不爱运动的事自嘲。徐英浩笑了笑，颇为认真的说：”如果想练臂力我可以传授点经验，“ 他知道金道英不喜欢运动原因是讨厌出汗，又特地补了一句，”是不用出汗的那种。“

“是吗，” 金道英被勾起好奇心，他瞄了眼徐英浩那结实的双臂，心想练成这样一定很辛苦。他又摸了摸自己胳膊，上面薄薄一层肌肉，倒也不是没有。”哈哈，那改天要向你请教一下。“

“随时奉陪。”

说话间金道英看到徐英浩身后有一排照片，注意力都被吸引了过去，“这些都是你拍的吗？“ 他走上前去仔细观看。

尽管大多都是黑白色调，但光影明暗之间的构图技巧相当纯熟。有拍人物特写的，也有单拍风景的，视角和空间把握的方式很多变。

乍一看风格捉摸不定，但某种感觉是有迹可循的。

徐英浩为金道英侧过身，方便他凑近去看，“嗯，之前旅行时都会拍一些。”

这些照片记录了他曾去过的几个国家，春夏秋冬之间踏越过的土地由南及北。里面少有一眼望去就能认出的地标建筑或景观，有些甚至是普通到不能再普通的街边一角，有日落夕阳也有雨中奔跑，镜头下的事物被凸显得叙事性很强，仿佛是人人都能感知到的岁月时光。

“拍的真好，” 金道英从不吝啬夸赞，“这种程度都可以去参加摄影展了。”

徐英浩愣了一秒，紧接着将手伸向裤子口袋，“”谢谢，两周后我正好有个展出。“

金道英没料到自己一语言中，他接过徐英浩递来的手机，一张精心设计的海报占满了屏幕，主题写着：Johnny's Communication Center 2020。

“这个系列已经持续了大半年，这是今年的第一场。如果你有时间，欢迎来玩啊。“

金道英看了看地点，当下不知道自己是该惊讶于能在市中心金融街的私人展馆展出的财力，还是徐英浩那像邀请人来自己家里里坐坐一样随和又自然的语气。

“好呀，我一般都有时间，” 金道英身边没什么摄影圈的朋友，以往偶尔去看展还要自己留意各种消息，现在居然有这样一个好机会，实属难得。

“太好了，“ 徐英浩似乎很高兴，”那方便给我你的联系方式吗？我可以把电子入场券发给你。“

“好的，“ 金道英赶忙去找自己手机。徐英浩谦和的样子实在有超出他的意料，虽然他对有钱人没有什么刻板印象，但毕竟生活圈子存在差异。

好在徐英浩身上并没有那种界限感。

两人交换电话号码后，金道英试探性地问了一句，“或许到时候可以拍摄吗？“ 

他最近是真的缺素材，不然今天也不会跟着李泰容一起来，”我会只拍自己的，不会透露任何关于展品本身的内容，到时候发布前也可以先把视频给你看，如果你担心剧透的话。” 他补充说到。

早已关注他有一段的时间的徐英浩自然清楚这是金道英的工作需求，于是他几乎是立刻脱口而出，“没问题，你可以拍。“

自己关注的博主不仅爽快答应邀约，还打算来拍摄，这听起来就很有趣。

不过跟徐英浩喜形于色的状态相比，金道英就显得有些疑惑。他心想徐英浩这人究竟是人太好呢还是心太大，连问都不问一句拍摄的用途是做什么，难道因为自己是李泰容的朋友所以他才如此信任？

不过想想自己都被允许举着相机在家里拍了，影展这种公共场合想必徐英浩也不在乎。

“……谢谢你。” 他想了想，还是决定主动自报家门，“是这样的，之所以想要拍摄是因为我现在的职业是视频博主，更新比较勤，只能平时多积累点素材，“ 说到这里他叹了口气，语气中多了那么一点无奈。“唉，最近粉丝有变多一点，马上就要一百万粉丝了，我需要多努努力……“ 

讲完后肩膀顺势一塌，脑袋也耷拉了下来。

不知道究竟是苦恼还是自豪，但这一切在徐英浩看来实属可爱。他下意识惊讶地长大了嘴，十分配合地做出反应，语调里满是难以置信，“哇，一百万？！”

果不其然看见了害羞到垂下眼的兔子，金道英一时半会儿说不出什么别的话，即便可能是预想到的回应，他也只能点点头，嘴边挂着憨憨地笑。

以前还不怎么出名的时候，他天天想的事就是怎么快速涨粉，后来观众多了，没高兴多久就感觉到压力席卷而来。金道英生怕自己的作品配不上人气，于是想着法儿提升视频质量，久而久之，剪辑技巧突飞猛进，创意点子却也遭遇瓶颈。

拍什么，这成了金道英每天思考最多的一个问题。

当然压力只是前进路上的助推器。金道英的观众里少有那种“白嫖”或僵尸粉，大多都还是有实际行动支持他，虽然他粉丝的数量在绝对意义上不算特别多的那一类，但在平台里的各项指标都可圈可点。所以每每想到身后还有那么一群人看他视频，这些更像是甜蜜的负担。

看得出对面这位被催更打垮的小博主，平时生活里真的有在绞尽脑汁地想题材，有找准机会就要带上相机的敬业精神。

果然自由职业者不见得是真有自由。

这么一想，徐英浩反倒有点想帮帮金道英。何况自己是他的观众，照理说催更也有他的一份。

“等一下，” 不打算再继续逗他玩，徐英浩打开手机里那个视频应用，点开自己首页里的关注列表，把里面有且仅有关注一人的页面拿给金道英看。

”这个是你吧。“

金道英凑近一看，还真是自己的名字。这下轮到他傻眼了。跟徐英浩刚才不同的是，他是真的难以置信。

”你，你怎么知道的？……泰容哥告诉你的？“ 

“不是。“

听到这种回答，他更是吃惊地长大了嘴，金道英知道现在自己肯定看起来特别夸张，于是又赶快用手盖住。

他看看徐英浩，又低头再三确认他的用户名是在他的关注里，再想到徐英浩自始至终都没问自己拿着相机要拍什么，“你知道我是谁？”

在对方笑意盎然的眼神里，答案已经显而易见。

偶遇粉丝这种事，他之前不是没有过。通常来说大家都是从远处走过来，隔一段距离观察他，再慢慢靠近，搭个腔，说几句话，目的是确认自己究竟是不是Kdyoo123。

可像徐英浩这种，他还是第一次见，尤其还是这么一位看起来也许根本不会看自己视频的人。

什么嘛，那怎么一开始还装不认识自己呢。

“说实话是泰容哥说的吧？“ 

“真的不是，“ 徐英浩虽然还是笑着，但这话说得足够认真，”几个月以前我就关注你了，从你在纽约地铁站里唱歌的那个视频起。“ 

能具体到这个地步，这下金道英不得不信了。

“那你为什么装做不认识我！呃，我是说，你明明知道我是谁，还不告诉我……” 

金道英这话说的起调高，可越说到后面越没声。这揣着明白装糊涂明摆着是耍自己玩，可徐英浩到底是他的观众之一，也是李泰容的好友，况且两人又是初次见面，于情于理他都得客客气气的。

“对不起，应该早点告诉你的。” 

原来徐英浩不笑的时候，嘴角弧度也是向上扬的，真是天生就适合微笑的人。金道英矮他半个头，目光直视过去正好是这个视角。

“你言重了，我不是那个意思，”这种小事实在不至于到说对不起的程度，金道英没较真，主要还是意想不到，”不过真的很神奇，我没想到你居然看我视频。“

“哈哈，这很神奇吗？“ 徐英浩觉得金道英的关注点很有趣，”你拍的视频都很好看，虽然一开始是不小心点进去的，但就是看不够，看了还想看。“

这么直白的夸奖听得金道英又惊又喜，更多的还有些莫名其妙的害羞。他一口气说了好几个谢谢，心里充满感慨。

今天来陪这一趟真的值，不仅素材上收获颇丰，涨了见识，还遇到了李泰容的前任，而且这个豪宅的主人还是自己的粉丝。

要是他早点知道今天会发生这些事情，他还拍什么标题党的视频，老老实实记录就足够有节目效果了。

“我没想到能在这里遇见你，“ 看过那么多视频，徐英浩都不知道他和自己在同一个城市，”老实说，还挺有缘分的。“

“真的很有缘分！“ 金道英表示强烈赞同，他拿出手机，“你账号是什么，我也关注一下呗。”

能线下认识自己的观众总是很开心，金道英按着徐英浩念给他的名字输进去之后，竟然发现对方也有在po视频，而且播放数也很高。

看到金道英愣在那里，徐英浩干笑了两声，“真不好意思，这个也没跟你提前说，嗯，我偶尔也会拍拍视频……”

“什么嘛，搞了半天，原来我们是同行，哈哈哈，“ 金道英现在只觉得相见恨晚，他迫不及待地想点开徐英浩的视频看看，但在这之前，眼前扫过的某个数字突然提醒到自己刚才忽略过的一件事。

徐英浩好像只关注了自己。

跟金道英三位数的关注列表相比，徐英浩个人首页上的那个最简单的个位数就显得有些特别了。

他很想问问徐英浩为什么只关注了自己一个人，又想着应该先看他拍的视频。一时间他好像发现了新大陆一样，觉得徐英浩这个人身上有太多他想要了解的事情了。

这种时候没有拿镜头来记录一下实属可惜。

“你介意出镜吗？“ 他突然问。

面对着的是似乎有一万分期待的眼神，徐英浩很难拒绝。

事实上就算金道英不这么问，他说不定也会主动要求拍一下，某种程度来说他很了解对方，也了解自己。

“好啊，“ 他毫不犹豫，“完全不介意。”

李泰容早就知道破镜重圆这种事会出现在剧本里，也会被搬到荧幕上，但现实里的话，破镜能不能圆起来是个未知数，一地鸡毛倒是肯定会发生。

旧情人之间的说辞来来回回就那么几句。他和李永钦吵也吵了，理讲不清楚，但不说话就和冷战画了等号。冷处理和破口大骂在李永钦看来都一个德行，前者是伪君子善用的拖延，后者是真小人施展的报复。

可是越恨就是越爱，过度的情感要素本身就证明了有人还放不下。割舍不掉的过去会一遍遍放大残存的执念，这些李泰容都知道。

所以当李永钦终于哭着趴到自己肩上时，他的心也化成了一滩水。拍拍怀里的人，用安抚小猫的手法摸着他的背。

错乱的回忆在短暂平和的假象里慢慢都归了位，像他爱吃甜食的习惯一样，他的手也不知不觉越了线。

李永钦哭的酣畅淋漓，突然感觉到一只手摸上了屁股，这和高潮后门外的敲门声一样让他心中警铃大作。感情上的事还说不清楚，肉体上的事怎么能抢先一步。

泪都没擦干就把人给推开，很久没那么近看了，实在没舍得往那张帅得人神共愤的脸上扇一巴掌，只能朝着还一脸云里雾里的李泰容骂了句问候亲人的话。

趁对方还没反应过来，李永钦简直是落荒而逃。

到底是有多倒霉。李泰容捂着自己的胸口，刚才那一推来得太出其不意，他现在只觉得心痛，生理上的痛。

但想想李永钦流的泪，觉得这痛也值了，如果能让他心理上的痛好受一点的话。

眼看时间也不早了，他打算叫上金道英一起回家。他这个学弟不好请，要不是拍视频，平时在家里拉都拉不出来。今天跟他耗了一整天出来，也不知道会不会埋怨自己。

没成想金道英不仅没抱怨他，回家路上乐呵呵地也不知道在兴奋什么，抱着相机一脸美滋滋的表情跟自己形成了强烈的反差。

“喂，你别笑了，“ 李泰容胸口还在隐隐作痛，不知道究竟是外力导致还是心理作用，总之他现在不太好，看什么都觉得刺眼。

刚才临走和徐英浩告别时，他这个老朋友的眼神就不在自己身上，跟金道英嘀嘀咕咕地不晓得在说什么，只听到了是关于发布和剪辑的事。李泰容实在没兴趣凑近去听，也压根不想打听这两人趁自己不在的时候做了什么，明明几个小时前两人可能连对方名字都记不全。

“我没笑啊，“金道英挺委屈的，不过也只委屈了一秒，”再说笑笑怎么了，开心不行吗？“

“行，“李泰容觉得嘴里发苦，实在想吃点甜的，”你学长我今天跟前任又闹掰了，你开心去吧！“

他俩之间不斗嘴就不会好好说话，谁先语气上服软需要视具体情况而定。

今天这情况李泰容暂时胜利。金道英打量了他几秒，确定了对方是真的有在闹情绪，他摇了摇李泰容的胳膊，“哥想吃冰淇淋吗？我请客。”

“好，“李泰容转过身，“吃完我今晚能去你家过夜吗？“

“啊？不行，我今晚要剪视频。” 

“那我不吃了。“ 李泰容甩开他的手。

“哎，“金道英又追上去，”吃不吃跟去我家有什么关系？“

“我太难受了，不想一个人待着。“

金道英总觉得他跟李泰容在一起实在不像是前后辈的样子。如果非要这么分，他也是照顾对方的那一个角色。

勉为其难的答应就是几个小时后李泰容在床上呼呼大睡，他还亮着一盏小台灯在电脑桌前奋力工作。

不得不说他越剪到后面越自我怀疑。

虽然早早就选定了几个片段，连文案和配音都加好了，但起初计划的“和富二代相处的一天”实在没出现几分钟，反倒他和徐英浩合拍的那部分占了视频的大部分时长，可原本这段是被当做花絮要放在最后的。

可偏偏还就是剪这段时他剪得最得心应手，连转场和特效都加的尤其顺利。

两人合拍的这一段有点像小型访谈类的内容，聊天主要围绕同为一名视频作者的Johnnyjsuh是怎么关注到Kdyoo123，两人又是在怎样的时间地点情景里相遇。金道英实在没忍住在镜头前把徐英浩怎么装作不认识自己的语气模仿了一遍，结果换来了对方模仿自己曾在视频里出糗的好几个桥段。

徐英浩是真的有在好好看他的视频，老实说他模仿得有点到位，连金道英自己看到都笑场的地步。虽然中途他有在试图拦阻徐英浩，以及还假装要去关相机，但不得不承认徐英浩节奏把握得很好，即便开玩笑也有把握好度，节目效果十足。

剪辑的时候这个感觉就更强烈，虽然看自己时觉得很羞耻，但成片还挺有趣的。不仅如此，也不知道是不是他们发散性思维过强，聊到后面两人居然不由自主地开始向对方讲述自己过去的经历，聊的话题有浅有深，从怎么喜欢上摄影和拍视频，延伸到对这整个行业的看法，倒不是站在什么高度指点江山，就是简简单单谈谈各自的主观感受。

总之全部看下来就是要内容有内容，要笑点有笑点。

两人都是习惯镜头存在的人，所以拍的时候气氛比较轻松随意，他几乎把原片都保留了下来，省了很多时间。

但眼下发愁的是，这要单独出一期呢，还是按原计划当花絮放上去。当花絮的话都比正片长，单独一期的话又觉得前面拍的素材就这样搁置有点浪费，何况他都跟李泰容夸下海口要为他宣传了。

金道英觉得自己现在应该休息休息换换脑子。他转眼看了看床上的人，李泰容睡得四仰八叉根本没给他留个地方。于是只好拿着枕头去了客厅，仰卧在沙发上。

黑夜中亮起一块小屏幕。屏幕对面是金道英正在翻看徐英浩拍的视频，看完一个又接着一个，时间线上愣是看了小半年。

徐英浩在自己的视频里不怎么常露脸，偶尔配音时声音低沉有磁性。

但最近一个视频里他居然有露一下上半身。

没穿衣服。

有点糟糕。

金道英顿时觉得自己脑子更乱了，脸也开始发烫。大晚上偷看人家这种视频实在不够体面，想到这里他立马锁了屏，把手机扔到一旁。

可又辗转反侧地睡不着。

怎么还有点意犹未尽呢？

“你的视频很好看……看不够，看了还想看。” 

他耳边突然响起徐英浩今天跟他说的这句话，夸他夸得无地自容，这时想起来更是让他心乱如麻。

“你的视频也很好看。“ 

鬼使神差地就点了发送，金道英觉得这话说不出去他就没法好好睡觉。

结果没一会儿手机屏居然亮了起来。

“谢谢。“

“今天遇到你很开心。“

“早点休息[月亮]“

金道英发誓如果他提前知道徐英浩也还没睡的话他一定不会主动发那条。

他看着那几行字，心率突然开始紊乱。

“晚安[月亮]“

匆忙点击了发送，又立马锁了屏。几秒出神后他才觉得心跳有稍微平复了一些。

刚才怎么还有点手抖，这和咖啡因敏感体质喝了咖啡之后的反应别无两样。

总而言之他现在就是很清醒，十分清醒。

披着小毯子又坐回到电脑桌前，他定了定心才打开电脑。睡是睡不着了，离凌晨也没几个小时了，干脆编辑好视频早点发出去，也算了却一桩心事。

李泰容睡前金道英就坐在那儿抱着电脑，现在他醒来金道英还是那个姿势，要不是窗外的阳光扫进来，李泰容还以为自己根本没睡。

“道英，“他走到金道英身后，揉了一把学弟的头，开始语重心长地说，“哥知道你很支持我的演艺事业，你也很想用自己的视频好好宣传我，哥都知道。但是呢，人也不要太拼，何况视频什么时候剪不行，没必要占用睡觉时间，你说是不是……”

金道英伸了一个懒腰，又打了一个长长的哈欠。他移开自己头上的那双手，眼睛睁都睁不开了，耳边李泰容一长串话他没听全，大脑的运转速度此刻约等于零。

“视频剪完了，发出去在审核了，过几个小时应该就能看了。“他机械地说，站起身时都摇摇晃晃。

李泰容把他半抱着挪到床上，“好好睡吧，哥一会儿守着电脑，争取抢个沙发。”

这句金道英听全了，习惯性斗嘴思维即刻被唤醒，“别闹了，你连账号都没有。“

“我现在注册一个行不行？你这孩子。“李泰容把被子盖过他头顶。

被闷在被窝里的金道英实在没力气去跟他说话了。

他心想自己已经问心无愧。毕竟真的已经用尽了所有能用的素材给李泰容剪了一段长达2分30秒的绝世无敌帅到爆炸的美男水中游，并现学现用了刚学会的几个特效。

至于剩下的将近20分钟，他也真的有在努力压缩了。这不能怪他，要怪只能怪徐英浩，是他把自己话唠那一面给带出来的，这事一个巴掌拍不响。

金道英昏睡过去前最后几秒还在默念，希望李泰容看到视频时不会太失望。

因为除了时长以外，他把标题也改了。

「和明星好友去轰趴，豪宅主人居然是自己粉丝！」

不能说他没能逃过标题党的毒害，这标题有够实事求是了。

醒来时已经是下午三点。金道英翻了个身，房间温度有点高，睡出了一身汗。

还想睡个回笼觉，无奈手机手机嗡嗡震个不停。他睡眼惺忪地点开聊天软件，来不及去听李泰容一段又一段的长语音，就看到徐英浩那一栏有了数十个信息的未读提醒。

最上面一条是：“视频做的很棒[鼓掌]”

中间有穿插几条：  
“你的粉丝评论好有趣[笑哭]“  
“我们两个真的很有节目效果，我自己看了也笑得停不下来[害羞]”  
“看起来反响不错啊[赞]“  
……

金道英浏览着，丝毫没察觉自己现在喜笑颜开的状态跟平时有点不太一样，而且他现在心跳速度又急剧上升，因为光看徐英浩的描述，他就知道播放量一定不会少。

平时视频首日播放量一般在五六十万左右，转评赞数据在第三天时候达到高峰，累计播放量表现好的话能有一百五十万左右的样子。

他飞快拉到底下，正好弹出一条新消息：“你在吗？”

“我在[嗯嗯]“

“不好意思我刚睡醒[憨笑]"

"我还没看视频呢！哈哈，给自己留个悬念[害羞]“

“昨天谢谢你啊，没有你的话我也拍不出来这么有趣的视频，我剪的时候也很喜欢[嘿嘿]“

金道英发完就等在这边，没想到对方至此没了下文，倒是顶头状态里一直在显示”对方正在输入中……“

不知道对面徐英浩在打什么小作文，但不管怎么说，金道英现在心里喜滋滋的，他跳转页面到视频应用，没想到应用软件直接闪退。

他无奈只好起身打开电脑。

最后打开的网页就是视频上传的界面，这时显示状态已经审核完毕。他顺手点进去，直接当场愣住。

有点不敢相信地揉了揉眼睛，下一秒直接打开手边相机。

“说真的，“他对镜头说，此时已经顾不上自己没洗脸没刷牙了，”做视频这么些年，这是我头一次看到自己视频首日播放量冲到三百万……老实说，有点不敢相信……“

徐英浩在那边删删打打几行字，有些话实在不知道怎么说。他面前是金道英的新视频，评论区直接炸开，前排都是@自己的。

这也就算了，毕竟自己有出镜。可@他的人，居然全是喊话让他去追小兔子的。

这事是怎么演变成现在这个情况，讲道理他也不知道。

-tbc-


End file.
